tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Branch Line Coaches
There are many branch line coaches that belong to the North Western Railway and other railways. They are used for passenger trains. Orange Coaches In the television series, the orange coaches are used on local passenger trains. They are usually pulled by Edward, Henry and James. They only appeared in the first and second seasons. As of the third season, Annie and Clarabel seem to be the only type of these coaches left. James once bumped the coaches so hard, that Jeremiah Jobling's bootlace had to be obtained to mend the broken brake pipe. Livery The coaches are painted dull orange with white rooftops. Voice Actors * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; James and the Coaches) * Shinobu Satouchi (Japan; James and the Coaches) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; Tenders and Turntables) Trivia * The model of the coaches were made using Tenmille Gauge One LB&SCR Stroudley coach kits. * Annie and Clarabel, The Play Coach, Annie and Clarabel's Old Friend and An An and Yin-Long are the only known branch line coaches of this design to have faces. In addition, various learning segments, magazines and annuals have depicted standard orange coaches with faces similar to Annie and Clarabel. * The orange branch line guard compartments did not have the duckets that feature on the red or LB&SC Railway examples. Instead a piece of card or plastic covers over this area. * In the first and second seasons, the coaches had the ability to talk, despite not having visible faces. However in the first season, Annie and Clarabel were often used to represent the orange coaches during a speaking role. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (//Day Out with Thomas Exclusive 2009, 2013 and 2016//) * Waku Waku * Bandai (Day Out with Thomas) * Hobidas (Day Out with Thomas) * Adventures Red Coaches In the television series, the red coaches are used on branch line passenger trains. They are usually pulled by Duck and Oliver on their branch line, by Edward on his branch line, by Percy on Ffarquhar Branch Line and occasionally by Ryan on the Harwick Branch Line, but are also used by Henry and James on the Main Line. They were also pulled by Stepney on his branch line. Thomas also pulls these when Annie and Clarabel are being repaired, and when Percy had to take them during a stormy weather. Toby once pulled them in Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Journey Beyond Sodor. They we're also seen in China with yellow stripes on the sides and stands for bikes. Livery The coaches are painted dark red with white or grey rooftops. Trivia * The models of the coaches were made using Tenmille Gauge One LB&SCR Stroudley coach kits. * In The Adventure Begins, red branch coaches replaced the use of the express coaches in the original first season episodes Thomas' Train and The Sad Story of Henry. * The duckets on the red branch line coaches are beaded. This makes them similar to the Stroudley coaches that received modification work from 1911 onwards, as they were originally flush and fashioned from three sections of iron sheet. * The red branch coaches also differ from the Stroudley coaches with their oil lamp pots, as they have a round base instead of the square base ones that were used on the LB&SC Railway. * Dexter is the only known red brake coach to have had a face. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Bachmann * Lionel Trains (coming soon) Toby's Museum Coach Toby's Museum Coach is a branch line brake coach. Bio Toby once used this coach to take some important visitors to the opening ceremony of the Sodor Museum. Percy later used this coach to take Allicia Botti to a party. Livery Toby's museum coach is painted dark brown with cream lining and a white roof. Appearances *'Season 9' - Toby Feels Left Out Learning Segments: *'Season 9' - What Goes Where Trivia * Toby's museum coach was remodelled from a red brake coach. Thomas' Green Coaches Whenever Thomas travels around the world, he often takes a pair of green coaches with him, which he uses for collecting passengers instead of Annie and Clarabel. Thomas had them decorated with ribbons for a wedding in Greece. Appearances * Thomas Visits Pompeii, Thomas Crosses Australia, Thomas and the Cheeky Chimpanzees in Kenya, Thomas' Kangaroo Adventure in Australia, Thomas Travels to Japan, Thomas Makes Scary Faces in New Zealand, Thomas is the Star of the Rio de Janeiro Carnival (one only), Thomas Attends a Greek Wedding, Thomas Sees the Northern Lights in Alaska (one only), Thomas Meets an Artist in Paris, Thomas Celebrates the Chinese New Year, and Thomas Picks Up a Special Passenger in London Trivia * Another green coach strongly resembling them appeared in the annual story, Pantomime Pranks. However, it had a white roof. Merchandise * TrackMaster Other Coaches Several other coaches have also appeared. In Hero of the Rails and The Lion of Sodor, a brown brake coach with a grey rooftop was in the sidings at Knapford. In the magazine story, Rain or Shine, two yellow coaches with grey rooftops appeared and were pulled by Thomas and Percy. A pair of other yellow coaches with white rooftops later appeared in India in Season 22. However, their sides were painted green with yellow patches. Their buffers and buffer beams were also painted yellow. They are alternatively seen with the green as pale blue and the yellow as tan. In Big World! Big Adventures!, some coaches were seen in China being pulled by Thomas, these coaches were red with yellow lines on their sides. Trivia * Coaches painted blue, green, black and white were featured in the game "Lift, Load and Haul" on the Official Website. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (blue; Day Out with Thomas Exclusive 2009, 2013 and 2016) Basis Branch Line Coaches are based on LB&SCR Stroudley four-wheel coaches, like Annie and Clarabel. Several of these coaches are preserved on the Bluebell Railway. File:Annie,Clarabel,andBranchlineCoaches'basis.png|The composite coaches' basis File:Toby'smuseumcoachbasis.jpg|The brake coaches' basis he:קרונות קווי שלוחה ja:支線客車 Category:Rolling stock Category:Coaches Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:The Little Western Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Stepney's Branch Line Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Standard gauge Category:Female characters Category:India Category:China